Conventional scroll saw blade holders can be readily understood with reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B. In FIG. 1A, the flat end portion of a conventional scroll saw blade is clamped between two jaw portions of a first type of conventional blade holder. A screw passed through one of the jaw portions is used to press the flat end portion of the blade against the other one of the saw portions. One can easily see that the blade is not well clamped because of the limited contact surface area between the positioning screw and the blade end. The end portion of the blade is easily deformed or even damaged due to the relatively great pressure which must be applied through the positioning screw to even attempt to immovably hold the saw blade.
A second type of conventional scroll saw blade holder is shown in FIG. 1B. A pair of recesses are formed on the ]aw portions of the second holder to receive a pin extending through a flat end portion of the saw blade.
Conventional saw blade holders are made of cast iron which is a relatively soft metal. Therefore, the blade holders tend to be damaged in use because of the tension and/or great pressure to which they are subjected by users attempting to firmly secure the saw blades. No matter how the saw blade is installed in conventional blade holders, the blade is not perfectly positioned. During operation of the saw, the blade may become loose in the holder and adversely affect the operation of the saw. Furthermore, the blade holder shown in FIG. 1B can only be used with a blade of a certain, predetermined length so that the pin thereof can be fitted perfectly in the recesses on the jaw portions of the blade holder.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a scroll saw blade holder which solves the problems listed above which are experienced by conventional scroll saw blade holders.